MapleStory: Adventure
Adventure (or Pathfinder in GMS) is an update following Black Mage. It introduces a revamp for Level 200 and below contents, additional contents in Vanishing Journey, a new Boss Practice mode, as well as Hyper Stat revamp, alongside with returning event contents such as God of Control & 'Fight! Return of the Legends'. It will also introduce a new Explorer Bowman, Pathfinder. Pre-Update *Class Skill Balancing and Adjustments *Macro Prevention: Room of Truth (A Jail if you fail the Lie Detector) *Adventure Experience Pocket *Adventure Pre-Registration Events 1st: Momentum ;Content and System Revamps *5th Job Advancement Simplification: **You can now start 5th Job Advancement without completing the Temple of Time quests. **Arcane Stones will now be activated automatically when hunting. *New Party Quest: Erda's Spectrum *Theme Dungeon Updates **New Theme Dungeon: Secret Forest Elodin **Monsters in Theme Dungeons below Level 60 (Ellinel, Gold Beach, Riena Strait, and Secret Forest Elodin will scale to your level accordingly, up to Level 59, and will now be instanced for each player. **Elite Bosses, Bounty Hunter Portals, and Runes will no longer appear in these areas. *Temple of Time quests and monsters will now begin on a standardized scale at Level 140. *Kritias monsters (after the questline) will now be Level 170 to 190. *Kritias Invasion can now be entered/exited via a lightbulb quest on the left side of the screen (during the appropriate Invasion times). *Kritias, Scrapyard, and Dark World Tree Daily Quest Changes: **Quests have been changed from daily to weekly, and will now be given in bulk. ***Kritias: 5 quests will be given at once. ***Scrapyard: 4 quests will be given at once, along with up to 2 special quests afterward that provide additional rewards. ***Dark World Tree: 5 quests will be given at once, and additional rewards will be given when all quests have been completed. **Weekly quests will now be reset every Monday at midnight (server time). *Vanishing Journey Changes: **The prequests will have the required Quest Items reduced by half. **The Arcane Symbol: Vanishing Journey will now require lesser mesos to be leveled up. *Equipment below Level 150 will now require fewer Spell Traces. *Star Force Changes: **Failing a star below 10 star enhancement will no longer degrade to the previous star enhancement. **The rates of success from 10 to 13 have been increased. *Hyper Stat Revamp: **You can now obtain Hyper Stat Points from Level 250-275. **Hyper Stat Level Increases: ***Hyper Stats with a former Max Level of 5 will be increased to 10. ***Hyper Stats with a former Max Level of 10 will be increased to 15. ***These new Max Levels will be unlocked upon completing 5th Job Advancement. **Existing Hyper Stat Modifications: ***The amount of STR, DEX, INT, and LUK given has been increased. ***Movement Speed, Jump, and Elemental Resistance have been removed. **New Hyper Stats: ***Attack / Magic Attack ***Bonus Experience ***Arcane Force/Power *Star Force and Arcane Force/Power Damage Improvements: **Star Force: ***You will now deal additional damage on Star Force monsters when you have more than the required amount of Star Force. **Arcane Force/Power: ***Damage increments will be changed from 100/110/150% to 100/110/130/150 based on the amount of Arcane Force/Power you currently have. **You can now check your damage rate by hovering over the appropriate UI tooltip. *Nodestones / Core Gemstones: **Odds of getting a Common Skill and the Odds for getting Job-Specific skill are separated. *Elite Bosses will now have a separate HP multiplier in Star Force Fields, Arcane River, and Reboot World. ;Improvements to Bosses *'Boss Practice Mode' has been added for bosses that can only be cleared 1 time per week. **Practice Mode can be used for studying boss patterns, and does not share number of entries/clearance with the normal versions of these bosses, or require items. However, quest pre-requisite if any must be completed. **Practice Mode will not provide EXP or rewards, and cannot be used for Monster Collection or quest requirements. **Practice Mode will not be added for specific content, such as bosses for Genesis weapons. **Practice Mode will be available 5 times per day, regardless of the boss monster. *Certain Bosses will have their PDR/MDR adjusted. **OMNI-CLN **Chaos Pink Bean **Chaos Vellum **Chaos Papulatus **Gloom **Guard Captain Darknell *Chaos Pink Bean and Hilla (Hard mode) will now be weekly bosses. **The base prices of their Intense Power Crystals have been increased. **The drop rate of Golden Clover Belt, Pink Holy Cup, and Black Bean Mark from Chaos Pink Bean have been increased. *Pink Bean Battle Changes: **There will now be one phase of statues, and they will all appear at once. **The duration of Damage Reflect/Cancel have been decreased and the cooldowns have been increased. **Chaos Pink Bean's number of bodies have been decreased from 14 to 3. *Elite Bosses will now have a higher rate of rewarding equipment with Epic tier or higher. *Bosses will have a higher rate of rewarding Chaos Blades. 2nd: Pathfinder * New Class: Pathfinder 3rd: Squad *Maple Squad: Immortal Gorgons *Theme Dungeon: Ancient Ruins Partem (Level 135+) *Class Skill Balancing and Adjustments Trivia * In GMS, the update is named Pathfinder, and it's split into 2 parts, part 2 is named Pathfinder: Squadron of Heroes. * GMS has confirmed that the update will also contain: **Kanna overhaul and Hayato revamp with Part 1, Beast Tamer and Jett revamp with Part 2. **Hieizan Temple revamp: Princess No has turned into a weekly boss and now uses the Shard System (Just like in Empress/CRA; Collect 15 Shards to exchange for Level 140 Secondary Weapon) **Ancient Ruins Party Quest - a new event Party Quest will be added with Part 2. *MSEA will receive the following content in addition to the existing Adventure Update: **Singapore & Malaysia maps will be revamped to Level 170 / 190 respectively, and will now contain additional daily dungeons. **Hieizan Temple revamp: Princess No has turned into a weekly boss and implementing the Shard System (Collect 15 Shards to exchange for Level 140 Secondary Weapon) *TMS has confirmed that the update will also contain: **Ximending & Night Market Maps will be revamped to Level 200+. *TMS / CMS has confirmed that the update will also contain: **New System：My House. *THMS will receive the following content in addition to the existing Adventure Update: **Joypad is confirm ***The supported Joypad is mainly the Xbox version and can only be used with a PC. **Fairy Bros’ Daily Gift Reorganization Gallery 메이플스토리 어드벤처 티저영상 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190110 한번 노린건 놓치지 않아 - 메이플스토리 '패스파인더' 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190131 Ep1. 패스파인더, 고대 유물에 매료된 모험가 MapleStory - Adventure Episode 1. Pathfinder, The Explorer Attracted by Relics|English subtitles EP2. 고대 유물의 저주 메이플스토리 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190228 MapleStorySEA Be the Pathfinder MapleStory Pathfinder Summer Launch Trailer MapleStory Pathfinder Trailer MapleStory Pathfinder 1st - 5th Job Skill Showcase MapleStory Pathfinder Content Update Guide MapleStory Sengoku Warrior Revamp MapleStory Pathfinder Squadron of Heroes Update Trailer MapleStory Pathfinder Squadron of Heroes Content Update Guide 【メイプルストーリー】パスファインダーPV 我的小屋 關於你的小屋，正等待你回家! 我的小屋 8月7日隆重登場! 【新楓之谷】開拓者，受古代遺物迷惑的冒險者 【新楓之谷】古代遺物的詛咒 Pathfinder Microsite Share.jpg|THMS Adventure Microsite. Pathfinder External links *GMS official site *MSEA official site *JMS official site